The Proposition
by TeamValdangeloStarkidHerondale
Summary: Leo Valdez never expected the Goddess of Love to turn up on his doorstep. Like, ever. Especially not with a contract. About his sex life and how to improve it. Oh Hades, what had he gotten himself into?
1. Chapter 1

_**My First Heroes of Olympus fic and it's a smutty Leo story… Oh dear xD Personally, I'm a Valdangelo supporter, but this story came into my head when I was reading Fifty Shades of Grey (I feel ashamed that I actually read it. It's a whole lot of shite and extremely sexist. I wouldn't recommend it) and it just wouldn't leave. Just to warn you, it's EXTREMELY bad… in the sexual sense. I'm a virgin who reads a lot of Fanfiction, so… judge all you want.**_

**Title:** The Proposition  
**Warning:** Slash (boy x boy love), graphic sex, kinky sex, inappropriate language, femslash (girl x girl love), threesomes, orgies, S&M, BDSM, foreplay, dress-up, rough sex, mentions of suicide, eating disorders.  
**Pairing:** Leo and Jason, Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor, Will, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Reyna.  
**Words: 2,691  
Song Companions: Like a Virgin.****  
**

**Chapter One- Aphrodite**

Leo's weekend had started terribly, and having the goddess of love visiting him had just added to the suck-ness of it all.  
First, he had woken up from a vivid nightmare of a mix between the blazing inferno that had killed his mother and the giant battle he had been in two years previously where a lot of demigods (children of gods and mortals- not the demigods from Thor. That was a seriously weird movie. Not to say Leo didn't like Marvel, but seriously. He couldn't hear the word demigod or half-blood without alarm bells ringing) had been killed, and then he couldn't fall back to sleep, which royally pissed him off, because it had been the first night in ages he had actually succumbed to sleep without the help of pills. Somehow, even though he had been up since four in the morning, he found himself late for work at the mechanics shop, which in turn caused his jerk of a boss to yell at him for twenty minutes straight. He had been so tired that he was practically useless all day, which made his boss dismiss him for the rest of day, but he didn't want to go home, because his roommate was there, and she most likely had one of her 'houseguests' over, even though they didn't live in a house. They lived in an apartment; seriously it should be called an 'apartment-guest' instead. So he had wandered around the rest of the day and ended up sitting at a café, eating a large amount of food that he knew he would later throw back up, because of his bulimia (the food had been quite savoury and not at all sweet, which was the kind of food he usually ate these days. When he did eat, that was) and then suddenly the LA sun was way too hot and Leo was then able to add queasy to his list of sucky feelings; it was right below exhausted and irritable.

When he finally decided to go home, Lizzy's (roommate) guest wasn't there and said twenty-two year old woman was cooking dinner. The smell of spices and tabasco sauce made Leo's nausea from earlier return and he proceeded to hurl the contents of his stomach into the kitchen sink. Lizzy comforted him, rubbing his back and giving him a cup of water, before telling him he was doing better. He hated it when she made him go to the doctor about his eating a few weeks ago, and he usually at small quantities of food during the day before writing it down in his food diary. He had been hungry today however, and had skipped breakfast as well as leaving his food journal at home- and well, you can see where that left him. Lizzy had encouraged him to go take a nap, and when Leo woke up the next day (after having a solid ten hours sleep) he felt that maybe things would turn out better.

That was, of course, until he saw Aphrodite sitting at his dining table. Lizzy gazed at her while the love goddess spoke, seemingly mesmerized. Aphrodite was gorgeous and Lizzy was an outspoken Lesbian, so Leo could understand. The goddess was sporting thick, lush brown curls and blue eyes today, but while she was pretty, Leo wasn't captivated like Lizzy. He was too freaked out with having a goddess in his living quarters.

After the war with Gaia, his wish had been to have nothing to do with the godly world anymore. His friends had been stunned, but the gods hadn't and had even gone far enough to layer the mist around him enough to trick monsters into thinking he was mortal. For the last two years, he had been living a normal mortal life, with normal mortal friends. So why was a goddess suddenly in his lounge room?

"Um…" He began, scrambling for something to say. He was too numb with shock to fully comprehend that Aphrodite used magic on Lizzy when she wiggled her fingers at the lesbian and sent her on her way out the door. Leo sat down at the table, still staring at the goddess.

"Good morning, Mr Valdez" Aphrodite said warmly, putting down the spoon she had been checking her reflection in. She smiled kindly at Leo. The Hispanic boy was instantly on-guard.

"Um, good morning my Lady" He mumbled, trying to look anywhere but at her. Just the sight (and thought) of the love goddess reminded Leo of his old friend Piper, who he hadn't seen since he was sixteen years old. That was one of the consequences of his wish- he hadn't realised that he wouldn't be able to speak to the other demigods anymore.

Aphrodite's smile softened slightly, as if she could sense his heartache. Then again, she was the goddess of love, so she probably could. She didn't say anything about it, which Leo was grateful for. "You're probably wondering why I'm here, in your apartment, unannounced, after two years of being 'free' from all the godly drama" She raised an eyebrow and seemed to be amused by this. Even so, Leo winced. He guessed a lot of gods wouldn't be happy with the whole 'free' thing.

"Er, yes I was, ma'am" He answered nervously. Aphrodite laughed.

"It's nothing to worry about, treasure." Leo had never been called 'treasure' before. He supposed it was sweet in a cutesy, sappy kind of way. "I just wanted to… make you an offer" She smiled sweetly, which made Leo even more suspicious. An offer?

"What kind of offer?"

"Oh, it's simple really." She ran her finger along the design in the tablecloth, still smiling. "I've noticed you're still a virgin"

Leo, who had taken a sip of coffee, choked and began coughing. That wasn't what he had expected, to say the least. "Er, yes, I am. But what does that have to do-"

"Well," Aphrodite said, cutting him off. She looked quite excited. "I was thinking about how you haven't seen many old friends, and how you're a virgin still and I was wondering if you wanted to change that. Of course, everything will be consensual so there will be no problem and-"

"Wait- what?" Leo asked, flabbergasted. Aphrodite looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted, before beginning to explain.

"I've made this plan. Anyone from your old life that I think you would have liked to date will come around within the next few weeks and take you out for a date. If you like the date, you can invite them back for another. And I'm quite sure you'll like the people I choose- I have an excellent eye for these types of things. And like I was saying, none of these people will be forced into going on a date with you. It will all be one hundred per cent willing, of course. I would never make someone do something they didn't want" She laughed breezily. Leo gaped at her. Was this lady seriously crazy? Did she really think he would go on a date with random people? And yet…

"When you say people from my old life, what exactly do you mean?" He asked cautiously. He did really miss all his old friends. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Annabeth, Percy… he even missed Frank, which he thought would have been impossible.

Aphrodite's eyes gleamed like she knew what he was thinking. "Exactly what I said, other half-bloods. Maybe even… goddesses?"

Calypso. That was the only goddess she could be thinking of. When they had survived the Giant War, Percy Jackson had made that one of his requests, and Leo knew he would stay firm to that request this time round. Leo wondered where Calypso was right now. Aphrodite seemed to be thinking that dating Calypso had an appeal to him now. Wasn't she the goddess of love? Couldn't she tell with these kinds of things? Leo nearly laughed.

Leo didn't usually make rash decisions (at least, not anymore) and he knew he should definitely not make any decisions without carefully thinking it through with this topic. But the offer was too tempting, being able to see everyone he loved again. It might help him with his health problems as well. He was often tormented at night when he was trying to sleep by his old friends faces, and he didn't eat a lot of foods because he knew certain people liked them. He really wanted to see everybody again. That didn't necessarily mean he would see everybody he wanted, but Leo was sure at least some of them would put his mind at ease.

"Okay" He said after a long moment. "I'll do it"

Aphrodite clapped once in delight, before waving her hand. Something bended out of thin air, and Leo was astonished to see a few pieces of paper stapled together. The love goddess grinned at Leo's surprised features, before slowly handing him the paper.

"What is this?" He asked, taking the paper. Aphrodite waved a hand airily.

"Just a contract so you fully understand and agree to the rules"

CONTRACT

Made this day _ of 2015 ("The Commencement Date")

BETWEEN

Mr Leo Valdez of 12/14 Peninsula Way, New York, NY  
(Employee)

AND

Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) of Olympus  
(Employer)

THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS

The following are the terms of a magically binding contract between the Employee (Mr Leo Valdez) and the Employer (Aphrodite).

FUNDAMENTAL TERMS

The fundamental purpose of this contract is so the Employee will be allowed to explore his/her sensuality and his/her limits safely and seeing old friends/partners/acquaintances.

The Employer respects the Employee's wishes to terminate this contract at any given time. The contract will immediately be terminated if the Employee is injured by anything/one related to the Employer at any time this contract is taking place

Any illnesses or injuries that occur in the Employee must be immediately notified to the Employer. If the Employee does not notify the Employer, this contract will be terminated.

The Employee agrees to seeing many different people at any given time and respects other people's rights to freewill (everything must be consensual).

ROLES

The Employer takes responsibility for any and all training, dietary needs or medical needs the Employee may need. If the Employer does not follow these needs, this contract may be terminated and the Employee may leave the service of the Employer at any notice.

The Employee must agree to all training, dietary or medical needs the Employer sees fit. If the Employee refuses, the Employer is able to punish the Employee in any way she sees fit.

The Employee agrees to see any and all people under contract of the Employer. However, in no way does this mean that the Employee must go past a date with the Employers other staffs. If at any time, other personnel do not have consent to take things further, the Employee has a right to terminate the contract at little to no notice and can report the Employer for risking the Employee's health.

COMMENCEMENT AND TERM

The Employee and Employer enter into this contract fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.

This contract shall be effective by the Commencement Date ("The Term") On the expiry of the Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract was satisfactory and whether needs of each party has been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms or the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately

AVAILBILITY

The Employee will make him/herself available to the Employer and her staff from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Terms at times specified by the Employer ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated times can be mutually agreed on ad hoc basis.

The Employer reserves the right to dismiss the Employee from her service at any given time. The Employee reserves the right to terminate this contract at any given time.

LOCATION

The Employee will make he/she available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to which can be determined by where the Employee or Employer sees fit.

ACTIVITES

The Employee shall not participate in activities deemed unsafe by either parties.

SAFEWORDS

The Employer and the Employee recognize that the Employer cannot make demands that will negatively affect the physical, mental, emotional, social or spiritual health of the Employee. In such circumstances, the Employee may make use of a safe word. Two safe words will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.

The Safe word 'Yellow' will be used to bring the attention of the Employer that the Employee has nearly met his/her limit of endurance.

The Safe word 'Red' will be used to bring attention to the Employer that the Employee cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said, the Employers actions will cease immediately and completely. This goes for all staff of the Employer as well.

FINANCES

The Employer will pay for all finances needed during the allotted times. These payments will be paid with a LotusCash Card, courtesy of The Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Any exploits of this card will result in punishment from the Employer.

CONCLUSION

We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below. We also understand to break the rules of this contract would be to break an oath on the River Styx.

The Employer: Aphrodite (Goddess of Love)  
Date:

The Employee: Leo Valdez  
Date:

Leo slowly looked back up at the goddess of love, an astonished expression on his face. He couldn't seem to get his voice to work properly, and when he did, the words that came out of his mouth were. "What does it mean, 'The Employer may punish in any way she deems fit?'"

"Oh, it's nothing to drastic." Aphrodite told him gently. "I was just thinking stopping you from seeing someone for a few days."

Leo thought about this for a moment. "And… it mentions the contract being terminated a few times. Why?"

"Just to let you know that you have all rights to end the agreement if you wish"

"And the dietary and medical health?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you need to stay healthy. I wouldn't want you to get sick" She laughed lightly. "It's nothing to worry about, treasure. I'm just looking out for your health here"

They were both quiet for a moment until Leo asked, completely flabbergasted: "Where do you come up with ideas like this?"

Aphrodite laughed and waved a hand airily. "I read a lot of Shojo manga and some scandalizing sex novels" Leo supposed that would be a valid reason to try something like this, especially if you were a god. You could do practically whatever the hell you wanted. And this definitely was something the love goddess would be interested in.

"Okay" He said. "I'll do it"

_**And that's chapter one. **_


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION

A:N/ I am so sorry, but I don't think I can finish this story. I don't think I'm ready to write the smut and other things in this story, but I WILL put it up for adoption. If anyone wants this story, just PM me :) 


End file.
